Love, Life, and Lies
by Bingobaby
Summary: Barbara is a girl who fell in love with her brothers friends, but was forced to change her life. Read to find out how her life changed and what she went through. Starring Taker, Kane, Shane O'Mac, and many others. Please Read&Review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody except for Barbara and Collin. Vince McMahon owns the rest or they own themselves.

Chapter 1 (Barbara's background)

A/N: As of right now the story takes place in September of 2001.

          I was sitting in my make shift office of the Arrowhead Pond Arena trying to get my article on Mark "Undertaker" Callaway done for the December issue of WWF Magazine. But I was having a hard time coming up with anything to write, because my train of thought would always go back to all the great times I had spent with Mark, his brother, Anthony, and my brother, David, growing up in Houston, Texas. Since I could not come up with anything else, I saved my work. I then decided since I had my computer out that I would update my bio on my own website.

          I then went to my website and clicked on my bio and decided to see what might needed to be changed.

          It read as follow and I thought I needed to add only a few things to make it look better.

          Name:  Barbara "Babs" Marie Styles

Age:   28                                B/D: 3/24/73

Eye Color:   Green              Hair Color: Brownish red            

Material Status:  Single                        

Children: 1-Collin James Callaway (3)

Job:   Head Road Editor for WWF and RAW Magazine

                        Head Road Photographer

                        WWFE Board Member (2 yrs.)

Hometown: Houston, TX and Boston, MA

College: Boston University

Degree:  Masters in Journalism

                              Bachelors in Photography

                              Bachelors in Business Management

Family:  Father, James; Brother, David

          After looking at my bio, I added a little bit about how I got to my position in the company without giving to much detail, but while I was writing it I thought back to how I came about in this company.

***(Barbara's thoughts)***

          I was living with my brother, David, my father, James, and my grandma in Houston and it was great to me. I was having so much fun and I would always tag along with my brother and his two friends Anthony and Mark Callaway. I felt nothing could go wrong in my life, but it did. When I was fourteen, my father thought it would be best for me to go live with my grandparents in Boston considering David was away at college, her grandma was not getting any younger, and he would always be on the road for work. So, I was forced to leave all my friends and family behind to live a life my mother once lived.

          When I arrived in Boston, I felt very alone. I did not know that much about my grandparents, because after the death of my mother they never came around that much. The only thing that I did know about them was that they lived a life in a rich society and I would have to get use to it. I would always write letters to my brother and grandma to let them know how I was adapting to my new life. Also I would asked about how everyone else was doing as well especially Mark, considering I took a liking to him right from the beginning, but no one would tell me about him.

          When I started high school, I did not make that many friends. I always kept to myself, either with studying or my writing. My grandparents were glad when I told them my sophomore year that I wanted to attend college and become a photographer and journalist. Since my grades were so good, they were willing to let me enroll in a couple of night courses at the University the following spring. By the time I was ready to graduate from high school, with being five in my class, I had half of my college credits done for my degrees.

          Since I knew that I was not going to leave Boston after high school and I was already enrolled at Boston University, I just decided to finish up and get my degrees there. Well I had to take a business management course for my photography degree, and that is where I met a really nice person. Whom I instantly became friends with. His name was Shane McMahon.

          Shane and me would always windup somewhere on campus talking about our family and friends or other interests we both had, while working on projects for the class that we shared. Well one weekend, Shane asked me to go home with him for a visit to meet his family. At first, I did not know what to think. I knew who his family was and what they did for a living, but did not know if I would get along with them. But after some hard work and determination by Shane, I agreed to go with him. 

          When I first got there I felt like I did not belong even though I was from a rich society, but Shane and his family just made me feel like I was one of the family. Shane's sister, Stephanie, and I hit it off right away since we were really close in age. We wound up talking to the wee hours of the morning just talking about my family and other things that we had in common. I even asked Stephanie how she felt about what it felt like living in the wrestling world.

          After that first visit with Shane's family, Shane would always take me with him when he would go home; because he also felt I was part of his family. He would always get a kick out of me and his father, Vince, always arguing about what wrestler would be good at doing one thing and which one would not. I even would tell Vince what a good idea for some of the storylines he had going on at the time and what he could do to improve them to make them better.

          Well one day while listening to Vince and me argue over one of the storylines, Shane said, "Barbara, you should be a creative writer instead of doing journalism. Because I have read some of your short stories and they are awesome. You would actually teach some of dad's writers a lesson or two."

          "Shane, you know my passion will always be in photography and journalism, no matter what anybody tells me about how good my creative writing is." She told him.

            Knock! Knock! Knock! ******


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was then broken from my thoughts at the sound of the knocking continuing at my door. I could not believe how much time went by. I then heard the knocking continue and I yelled, "Come in."

          Shane then came into the room carrying Collin and said, "Barbara, don't you have to get out there and get yourself ready to go on were you are going to be taking pictures for tonight's show."

          "Yes, Shane. I was just about ready to go. I just wanted to get this article done before we left the arena tonight. Is Glen waiting outside for me as usually, because I know he is concerned about me?"

"Yes, he is. He has been saying you space out every once in awhile, the closer you guys get to your wedding date or make a major decision about the wedding."

          "Well, you know how I feel. I been feeling lately that I should tell Mark in someway about Collin instead of waiting, but then Glen would always tell me no that when the time is right then we will tell him. Also, it is getting harder to write articles about Mark these days. I always seem to lose my train of thought and think back to the past and how I got into that mess with him in the first place."

          "It will be okay, Barbara. Right now you need to get out to the ring to get ready for the show before they start to let people in." Then he handed me Collin.

          "Okay, so who has Collin tonight?"

          "I think I volunteered tonight since both Glen and Paul have to wrestle."

          "Thank you Shane. I will see you in the dining hall before the show starts right or will you just come to my office and watch him?"

"Yes, I will probably be there, but most likely I will watch him in here considering his stuff is in here anyway." Then they headed out the door.

          Shane, Collin, in my arms, and I walked out of my office. I then walked up to my fiancé, Glen "Kane" Jacobs and gave him a kiss on the lips.

          "Did you get your article done?" he asked.

          "No, I got sidetrack again and ended updating my bio on my website."

          "You know you can't keep doing that. You will just have to get though it. He is going to be part of our lives even though you don't want him to."

          "I never said I didn't want him as a part of our lives, I just simple said that we should tell him about Collin before we get married." I said with a little anger in my tone.

          "Okay, I sorry for putting words in your mouth. I just don't want you regretting marrying me that's all."

"It's okay. I am just a little frustrated that I could not get my article written before the show started tonight that's all and I never will regret marrying you."

          "Hey, you will get it done. Now why don't we go down to the ring so you can find where you will be taking your pictures tonight and then lets go get something to eat? I'm starving."

          "Okay, maybe that might work."

          They then headed towards the main part of the arena. Once they got there, Glen took Collin out of my arms. I then started to get my camera out of my bag and started to take a few snap shots of Glen holding Collin while I moved around the ring to see where the pictures will come out best. Once I found my spot, I put my camera away, and walked over to the two men in my life.

          Meanwhile, Glen was holding Collin in the middle of the ring and was telling all the interesting things that happened in that ring. He also explained to Collin this is where he works along with Uncle Paul, Uncle Shane, Aunt Stephanie, and sometimes Papa Vince. He then felt me put my arms around his waist and hug him. He then asked, "You all done?"

          "Yeah, I think its time for me to get something to eat and I think he is also hungry as well." I then pointed to Collin.

"Okay, lets go to the dinning hall and get something to eat, because it is almost show time and I still have to get ready."

          They then walked off to the dinning hall to eat with the rest of the company. I saw Paul, aka Triple H, and told Glen to get Collin and me something to eat while I get Collin settled into a seat next to Paul and Shane.

          "What would you like to eat?" He asked while walking over to the line. 

          "Just get me some salad with Ranch and deli meat and cheese. Oh and some fruit would also be nice too." I said while walking towards the table.

          Glen then got in line and waited his turn to get some food. Stephanie was in front of him and he asked her if she wouldn't mind helping him out by placing the food on the plates.

          While I waited for Glen to come back to the table, I got one of Collin's cups and put some of the juice in it and setup his plate for him to eat. Paul then asked me, "So, how are the wedding plans going, I know you only have what three months left."

"Okay, I guess. We still haven't decided on where to go for our honeymoon and we also haven't decided if we want the reception at my house in Stamford or if we our going to have it at the Banquet Hall in downtown Hartford."

          "Well, you guys still have a little time left to decide yet." Shane said.

          By the time Glen was able to make it over to the group, Collin was ready to eat and was becoming a little bit fussy. I thanked him when he set down my plate. I then put some of my deli meat and cheese on Collin's plate and he started to eat while I ate my salad. While Glen was eating and talking to Shane and Paul, I just tried to finish eating and finish feeding Collin at the same time. All of sudden an idea came into my head, I then put my fork down and grabbed my notebook out of my camera bag and started to write it down before I lost it. Shane started to ask what was wrong, when Glen stopped him and said, "Don't this might be the first time she might get her work done on her own personal goals." 

Once I got the ideas written down on paper and I thought about how it might actually workout for a good article. I looked over at Glen and said, "I might get this article done before tonight after all, I just have to get a couple of answers from Mark before we leave tonight for the hotel, okay."

          "Yeah, whatever you need to do. Do it." He said.

          They then got up to head back to my office and see if I could talk to Mark before the show started. Glen asked me, "Do you want me to send him to your office while I go get ready?"

          "If you don't mind. That way I can get it done and over with while Collin plays for a while before I put him to sleep." Then I gave him a kiss and walked into my office while he walked off toward the locker room area. 

          While I was waiting for Mark to come to my office, I booted up my laptop and set Collin down in his portable playpen with his toys. I was working on getting my article started when I heard a knock at her door. I yelled, "Come in."

          Mark then walked in and asked, "What did you need Barbara? Glen said you need to speak to me about something."

"Yes, I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for the article I'm writing for the December issue of WWF Magazine?"

          "Sure, ask away."

          Well, I got underway and asked my questions and got the answers I was looking for. I just finished getting my response for the last question when a stagehand knocked on the door and said, "The show will be starting in twenty minutes everybody needs to get into place." As soon as I heard that I started to get ready. I then walked over to Collin to give him a hug and to tell him to behave for Uncle Shane. Shane then came into the room to watch him.

          Mark then decided that since I was done with him that he would leave. Once he was out of the room, Shane asked, "So, how did everything go with the interview?"

          "Fine, got all the answers I did need to get for my article. So, I should have it done before my deadline, but right now I need to get down to the ring and get ready for the show. So, thank you for watching Collin." Then she gave him a hug and walked over to grab her camera bag and head out the door.

The rest of night went fine. I got all my shots I wanted to get for the show. Once the show was over I headed back up the ramp and to the back area. I then walked to my office. Once I opened the door, I found Collin asleep in Shane's arms while he was sleeping on the couch. I quietly put all of my things and Collin's away. Once I had everything away, I careful took Collin out of Shane's arms and woke Shane up to let him know he can go now.

          As Shane was walking out the door, Glen came in and asked, "Are you ready to go back to the hotel for the night?"

          "Yes, I was just about to come and get you to help me take Collin's things out to the car." They then said their goodbyes to Shane and walked out toward their car.

          Once they got back to the hotel room and settled in for the night, Glen asked me, "Did you get any good shots tonight? Also did you get your answers you needed for your article?"

"Yes, I did. The shots should turn out great and once I sit back down tomorrow the article should come together great, but right now I'm tried and really want to get some sleep. So, goodnight sweetheart." Then I gave Glen a kiss and shut the light off on my side of the room.

          "Goodnight, Barbara." Then he also shut his light off and went to sleep as well.

          During the middle of the night, I got up to get a drink of water and then went back bed. Once I   got there I could not go back to sleep, I kept on thinking about my past.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***(Barbara thoughts)***    A/N: Time is Summer 1996.

          Well, three years later after that first visit with Shane's family, I was ready to graduate from college with my two degrees. I even had a job interview already lined up for myself to be a journalist for the WWF Magazine three weeks after I graduated. I always kept in touch with Shane after he graduated a year earlier. I even showed Stephanie some of the ropes at Boston University, since she decided she wanted to go there as well.

Well, right before graduation, I decided it was time for that I returned to Houston to see how my family was really doing. Since I had three weeks before I had to go for my interview at Titan Towers/ WWF Headquarters, I decided I would spend two weeks in Houston.

          Therefore, the day after graduation, I got on a plane and left for Houston. When I arrived, David and my grandma came and got me from the airport. I really did miss my family a lot while I was in Boston, but I knew what my father did was the best for me. I spent most of my time at home catching up on all the exciting things that had happen. One thing I was not thrilled about finding out was that Mark had gotten married and was now expecting his second child. I also found out what he was doing for a living. That he was a wrestler for the WWF. Even though I was close with the McMahon's, I did not know everyone that worked for them.

My whole time there, my family would ask me what I had plan to do next, now that I was out of college. I did mention to my family and friends, that I had this great job lined up, but I was not for sure if I would get the job or not. I already knew, that I had the job. It was just a matter of time and the interview, since I knew who owns the company.

          My two weeks flew by so fast that I really did not get to spend that much time with my father. Even though I was not happy with him for what he did to me, I stilled loved him and always will. Deep down inside, I missed my father the most, but I never could admit to it.

          When I arrived back in Boston, I told my grandmother what all had happen. I was able to make some type of peace with my father. I was also getting really excited about my interview, which will be taking place in just under a week. My grandmother asked me, "Did you tell your father, grandmother, and David about the interview you have next week?"

          "I mention I have an interview to work as a journalist, but I did not mention what company it was for."

Well several days later I left for Stamford, and I knew in my heart that I would most likely not be retuning to Boston to live, but more likely to pack all my things up and live in Stamford for good. Shane almost practically told me that the job was mine the other night, but I still had to come in for the interview anyway. 

          When I went in for my interview, I was not expecting it to be conducted by Vince or Shane; I was expecting their head journalist from their magazine to conduct the interview. After all the questions Shane and Vince asked me; and them looking over my resume. They told me that the job was mine and that I would be starting in two weeks. I then thanked them very much in a professional way.

          After the interview was done, Shane told me that he would show me around the office and where I would be working at. He even told me that I would be doing some photography things for the company as well. He then showed me the office that I will be using and all the stuff that was in it. He even offered to help me find an apartment near by and help me get settled into my new lifestyle.

I found a really nice apartment only about fifteen minutes away from the office. It was a two-bedroom apartment with a great view of the city. It has a big kitchen and plenty of storage space for all my trinkets I had collected over the years. I decided I would turn the extra bedroom into a darkroom for now. It only took Shane, Stephanie, and me four days to get everything moved in. ******


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

          Before I knew it, it was already morning and Glen was waking up next to me. He gave me a good morning kiss and was surprised to see me already awake. He asked me, "Are you alright? Normally you at least sleep in until Collin comes running in telling you he is hungry."

          "I'm fine. I just had a rough night and could not get back to sleep after I had woken up. That's all."

          "Okay, how about I order us some breakfast and then take Collin with me while you work on your article before we go back to the arena tonight."

          "That's fine with me, but only order something light for me. I'm not feeling to good to eat a big breakfast. Okay."

          Glen then got up from the bed and called for room service, while I headed towards Collin's room to see if he was up already.

          After room service arrived and we were done eating. I got Collin's bag ready for Glen and told him what I had put in it for his lunch. I then handed him the bag and gave Collin a kiss and told him to behave for Glen. I then gave Glen a kiss on the lips and said, "I love you and have fun."

Once Glen left, I went over to my laptop and set it up. While I waited for it to come, I decided that I would get in a nice soak since I had the room all to myself this afternoon.

          While I was in the tub, I thought back to what I was thinking about earlier that morning.

***(Barbara thoughts)***   A/N: (Time setting: Beginning of 1999)

          Well, over the course of a year and half, I was getting really good at my job. I had several articles that were cover stories for both magazines. I even had some great photo shoots that made most of the covers of the magazines as well. Everyone thought I was one of the best journalist and photographer they had in several years. Even though I was happy with my job, and the life I was leading. I always felt I was missing something or someone in my life. Yeah, I had my share of the local men from Stamford and some of the wrestlers that I got to know over the years, but they never amounted to what I wanted in my life.

Well, one day I was in my office thinking about my life and was thinking that I needed a change. Therefore, I went to talk to Shane and asked him, "What do you think might make this emptiness in my life go away?" Shane told me, "That maybe going on the road with the company and taking more photos of the wrestlers and having some field work would help a little bit. On the other hand, maybe you should go home to Houston for a while and spend sometime there with your family, because I know that you have not been back to Houston since you have taken this job and you hardly ever go to Boston anymore either. I told him, "I'll think about what you said and thanks for the advice." I then went back to my office to think about it.

          Several days later, I came up with a decision. I knew I did not want to go home just yet. So, I went to talk to both Shane and Vince about traveling on the road for a while. That I needed a change in my life and this might be what I needed. Of course, I still wanted to write articles for the magazines, but sending them to the editor on the road. They both said that they would have to think about it for a while before coming up with a decision.

Two weeks later, Shane and Vince called me into Vince's office and told me that starting the night before the Royal Rumble, I will be traveling with the company and taking pictures at the pay-per-views, live tapings, and some house shows, but also will still be writing articles for the magazines as well. I then thanked them and told them they won't regret their decision. I then went back to my office and started to get a couple of things together that I might need to take with me on the road, because I will be starting on Sunday and I had a lot of things to do before then.

          I had to talk to my landlord to let him know that I will not be home a lot and if he wouldn't mind picking up my mail on the days I knew I would be gone and also to make sure nothing happens to the apartment. I also knew I might want to pickup a few new things I might need like luggage, clothes, a better camera and a new laptop.

When I got everything taken care of at the office with my sectary and my editor about what I would be doing and how I would be handling all my article assignments that I would be given. I told him that I felt that I needed a change and I had nothing against him, but I felt that I had to take this matter up with Shane, because not only was he higher up in the company, but he would also understand where I was coming from. I then called Stephanie and asked her, "Would you like to go shopping with me. So I can pickup a couple of new things for my new job?" Stephanie then asked, "What new job?" I then explained to her what I would be doing and decided what would be a good time to get together.

When it came time for me to leave, I left with Vince and Shane that afternoon, because they wanted to show me around and help me get use to traveling. Shane introduced me to some of the other photographers and told them that I would be in charge of them. He then said, "Whatever she says goes, understand." He also introduced me to some of the new wrestlers that I have not interviewed before or have not taken their picture either.

          As the weeks went on, I was really enjoying myself and getting along with everyone including some of the wrestlers that I thought had major attitude problems while I was interviewing them at the office, but most of them I got along with really well. I still did keep to myself most of the time though.

          While I was on the road, I found out al about Mark and what he was doing and became friends with him, but he did not recognized me since I left all those years ago. I also became really close to Glen Jacobs and Paul Levesque, but I never got to close to them though.

Well about three weeks before Wrestle Mania, I got a phone call from my brother telling me that our grandma was in the hospital and they did not know if she would make it or not. Therefore after I got as much information out of my brother, I went to tell Shane and Vince what was going on and that I needed to go to Houston to check on her. They agreed to let me have sometime off, because maybe this would also do me some good, but if my grandma was well enough that I must returned to do Wrestle Mania and then I could go back.

When I got into Houston, David picked me up and took me strait to the hospital so I could see how our grandma was doing. When I got there the doctors said that your grandma only had maybe a few days left, because we were not able to catch the cancer in time and it spread throughout her body. I was truly devastated; I could not believe I was about to lose the one person that took care of me most of my life after my mother had died. After I got done talking to the doctors, I went into see her and when she saw me, she had this huge smile on her face. Her and me talked for hours about everything and anything. I explained to her what I had been up to since the last time I had written to her. I also told her how my life was going and that I had met a few nice men. My grandma was happy for me and told me Mr. Right is still out there for you, you just have to keep looking for him. I then told her bye, and said I would be back in the morning. 

          Well two weeks went by and it looked like I would be able to go back to work and come back after, but my grandma took a turn for the worse. She had past away in her sleep, and when I heard the news I was heartbroken.

David and I made all the arrangements for her funeral. We called everyone we knew and all the family members that were still alive. We also made sure that there were plenty of flowers and everything that she would have wanted taken care of. After all the arrangements were taken care of, I called Vince to let him know what was all going on and that I would be back to work as soon as I can, but I would not be able to make it for Wrestle Mania in time.

The funeral went fine and I was holding up pretty good. I only cried when they lowered her into the ground. I stayed back a while to finally say goodbye to her.

After the funeral we had a little gathering back at the house and everyone gave their condolences to our family including Mark and Anthony. Mark was glad to see me again after so long even if it was under these circumstances. We talked about how our lives were going. Mark told me that he was divorced now and that he was doing great in his career. He even told me, "I really do miss seeing you around here "Babs," my old nickname he gave me." I really started to feel special again since he has not called me that since I was ten. I then just listened to what else he was saying about his life even though I already knew about it. I then went and told him that I really enjoy what I have been doing and where I live now. I explained to him that as of right now, I travel about four days a week to write articles and take photos for the magazine company I work for. We talked some more, but I got called away by another family member.

Several days later, I decided I needed to get out of the house and do some major thinking about my life and my job. I also needed to figure out what I wanted to do with my grandma's property. I thought maybe a nice jog in the park might help me get my mind clear and figure out what I wanted to do. When I was jogging through the park, I ran into Mark, who was sitting on a bench near the lake with a beer in his hands. I walked over to him and asked, "May I join you?" He nodded and I sat next to him. We started to talk some more what we have been up to in the past couple of years. I told him all about the interesting things I did in high school, college, and the job I have right now without giving too much detail about who I work for exactly. Also what I have been doing for the past couple of months. We also talked about all the good times David, Anthony, him, and I shared. We started to laugh at some of the things we did back then. We were starting to get a little bit tipsy with the beer we were drinking.

Then all of a sudden, I saw Mark lean over and gave me a kiss on the lips, but it was not just any type of kiss, it was a kiss that contained some stored up passion and desire. When it was happening I thought, "What's going on…I can't be doing this…He is like a brother to me, but it does feel so good…" Then I started to relax into the kiss and kiss him back with the same stored up passion and desire. 

          I then felt him move his hands up my back to my face and then the kiss was deepened even more. When we pulled away, we were both were breathless. I asked him, "Mark, what was that for?"

          He told me, "I don't know, Babs, but all I do know is that I liked it and I have wanted to do that to you ever since I first saw you again."

          We eventually went back to my grandma's house. When we got there I invited Mark in for another drink or something to eat, but I think Mark had other things in mind. He walked up behind me and put his arms around me and pulled me into his body. He then kissed me again. He then kissed me again. While still kissing me, he picked me up and carried me up the stairs to my old bedroom.

          When we got into the room, he put me down gentle on my feet and continued to kiss me. While we were kissing, his hands were working on pulling my t-shirt out of my jogging pants. He then proceeded to get my shirt off and then started to work on taking my bra off. I then asked him, "Mark, what do you think you are doing?"

          He then told me, "Babs, I'm trying to make love to you. I've been wanting to do that ever since we kissed back in the park, because you are so beautiful." He then finished getting me all the was undress and then proceeded to do the same for himself. When we were both completely naked, he pulled me over to the bed and proceeded to make the most passionate love to me imaginable. 

          The next morning when I woke up, I felt this most strangest feeling. I felt something holding me down, and it felt really warm against my skin. When I finally looked at what was holding me, I could not believe my eyes I could not believe that Mark was holding me and we were in my bed together. I turned to look at him and find out why he was here, but nothing came out of my mouth. Mark then said, "Good morning sweetheart, did you sleep well."

          I finally got my voice back and asked him, "Mark, what are you doing here and why are you in my bed?"

          He then said, "I don't know, Babs. All I remember is coming back here after we came back from the park and then all I remember is waking up here with you. But whatever happen, I think we enjoyed it."

          I then got out of bed with the sheet covering up my naked body, and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. While I was in there, I think Mark got out of bed and decided that we would need to talk about this later, but now must not be the right time. So, I guess he got his clothes back on and left leaving a note saying he would be back later to talk.

          When I came out of the bathroom, I noticed that Mark was not in the bedroom and all his clothes were gone. I also saw that there was a note on the bed saying we need to talk and he would be back later. I then got dress and stated to cry myself to sleep. I never thought my dreams would come true. That I would ever get a chance to be with him. 

          Several hours had past and I had woken up to the phone ringing. I answered it and it was Mark wondering if he could come over so we could talk about what happen. I agreed that we needed to talk and told him to come on over.

          When he got there, I showed him into the living room and asked him if he wanting anything to drink. He then said, "Sure, a beer would be nice." I then went into the kitchen to get a beer for him and something a little bit strong for me. After I came back into the living room with the drinks, I sat down next to him.

          We started to talk about what had happen that morning and the night before. Mark thought maybe we could start seeing each other, but I thought differently. I thought it was not a good idea at this time. I explain to him what happen was just a big mistake on both are parts considering we were pretty much intoxicated at the time. We continued to talk for a while, but I think Mark was hurt that I did not want to continue what we started.

          At around ten o'clock I told Mark, "Goodnight, and have a nice trip back." Once I shut the door, I knew I had some major thinking to do, the first thing I knew I had to do was get in contact with Vince and let him know how long I might be still. Then I had to decide if I wanted to continue to stay on the road or go back to the main office and work there. 

The next day I called Vince to let him know that it might be a couple of weeks before I would be able to return to work, but I still could work on some of the articles I still had been assigned already. I also explained to him what I still had left to do in Houston and what other things I had in mind when I returned to Stamford. So, I was all set to get everything personal taken care of so I could get on with my life.

          For the next couple of weeks it was getting harder for me to deal with finalize the sale of the house and packing everything up and selling things. I was also having a hard time dealing with what I was going to do when I went back on the road and how I would have to face Mark and my feelings towards him. Yes, even though I told him that I thought what we did was a mistake, I still loved him and knew we would not survive a relationship together after being away from each other so long.

          Two more weeks past and I had everything done and was ready to leave Houston to return to Stamford to go back to work at the thing I love the most. ******


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

By the time I broke out of my thoughts, it was time for me to head towards the arena for tonight's show and I had just finished my article. I still could not believe that even though I thought about my past, I was still able to write my article and get it finished. 

          I just finished getting ready to head down to the lobby when Glen came in asking if I was ready to go. 

          "Yes, I am. Where's Collin?" I asked.

          "Barbara, Shane has him downstairs in the lobby, since you forgot we were suppose to meet down there twenty minutes ago." Glen said in a somewhat angry tone.

          "I didn't forget. I got a late start getting ready that's all." I said right back in the same angry tone.

          "I'm sorry for accusing you of forgetting about what time we were to be at the arena. Okay." He said coming over to me.

          "Hey, it's okay. I guess I did get a little sidetrack myself that's all. Let's just go before Shane sends up some sort of search party for the both of us." I said as I walked into his arms to give him a kiss on the lips. We then left the room to head towards the arena.

Once we got to the arena, I took Collin to my office to play while I went over the articles that were submitted me for the next magazine issues. While I was going over most of them and correcting what need to be corrected, I started to think back again to my past.

***(Barbara's thoughts)***    A/N: (May 1999)

          Once I returned back to Stamford, and got everything settled into my apartment and storage. I was more than ready to return to work. The day before I was to return, I got really sick. I thought it might just be my nerves acting up, because it has been almost six weeks since I actually did work. So, I stayed in bed most of that day and relaxed for most of it.

          By the time I went to bed that night, I was feeling better and ready to go into the office the next day. But the first thing I did the next morning was get sick again. I felt really bad and too weak to work. Therefore, I called my sectary and told her I was not feeling so good and I would try and make it in the next day, but I was to sick to do it today. I also mention to her to let Shane know that I was going to make a doctor's appointment later on in the day and see what might be wrong with me. If he could not get an answer on my phone later on.

          A couple hours later I arrived at my doctor's office for my appointment. The first thing I was asked to do was go into an exam room by a nurse so she could run the normal tests on me like checking my blood pressure, heart rate, and taking some blood. 

          After the nurse left the exam room, I sat there and waited for the doctor to come in. When he came in, I explained to him how I was feeling and what some of the symptoms I was experiencing. I also thought it might be from the stress I have been under for the past couple of weeks. He then left the exam room and asked me to wait here until my results from my test came back.

          While I waited, I started to think about what all happen in Houston and if I made a big mistake by not telling Mark my true feelings for him. About an hour later the nurse came back into the room and explained to me that I was to get dress and go to the doctor's main office so he can explain to me what was going on.

          I then got dress and went into his main office. He then started to explain everything to me about how my test results came back and that the symptoms that I was suffering from are not caused by stress, but are the early symptoms of pregnancy.

          I could not believe what the doctor just told me that I am pregnant. After talking over with the doctor some more and giving him all the information that he needed to determine when due date would be. He told me that I should be due about the 24th of December which would make me about seven weeks pregnant. The doctor then gave me all my prenatal vitamins and other information. Then he explained to me when I would need to set-up for my check-ups each month.

          Once that was taken care of, I went back to my apartment to think about what I was going to do, but when I got there Shane was standing at my door waiting for me. 

He asked me, "Is everything okay? You still do not look so good?"

          "Yes, I'm fine, but I have something I need to tell you though." I said as I was walking into my apartment. I then went over to the couch and sat down waiting for Shane to come over and sit as well so I can tell him what is going on.

          After explaining everything to him, I asked him, "How am I going to keep this a secret from everyone and from Mark if I am to go back on the road."

                Shane told me, "You are not going back on the road until you have that baby and as for Mark is concerned he still doesn't know that you are working for this company, half the guys still do not know your last name and if they do they think it is "Leigh" after your column you write. ******


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

          I then was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Collin screaming. I went over to him to see what was wrong and what happen. Once I found out what was wrong and he calmed down a little, he said, "Mommy, I'm hungry."

          I then picked him up and we left my office to head down to the dinning hall to get something to eat. 

          While I was waiting in line, Stephanie came up to me and asked me, "Are you okay? I have been trying to get a hold of you for the last couple of hours."

          "I'm fine. I was just going over some of the articles that were submitted to me and lost track of time and ignored any phone calls." I said to her.

          Well everything went okay the rest of the night and we left the arena without any problems.

          Over the next couple of weeks, I worked on getting everything for the wedding done and kept myself busy with things for work as well. Every once in a while I would think back on how I got her when Collin would do something. One time I thought about how everyone loved Collin once they had met him and also how Glen and I got together shortly before Collin was born.

          ***(Barbara thoughts)***  A/N: November of 1999

          Well over the next six months, I kept myself busy with work and making sure I went to my doctor's appointments  on time. I wanted to make sure everything was going okay and the baby was healthy and fine.

          Well one day, three weeks before my due date, I had to do an interview in with Glen Jacobs, who I have not seen since I left for my grandma's, on one of the columns I was writing. During the whole interview, Glen kept flirting with me and by the time the interview was over we had a date set for that night to go for dinner.

          After dinner that night, we exchanged our numbers and started talking to each other as much as we can to get to know one another more.

          By the time Collin was born, Glen and I had a really great friendship. He was there for me when I needed to talk and he was even there the night Collin was born. Shane, Stephanie, Vince, and Linda were also there as well. I was glad that I was not there all by myself.

Well over the next few months, I got stronger and so did Collin. I started to travel again. Glen and me got even closer and closer as time grew on. We even decided to take our relationship to the next level. We were always together after that unless something would come up between our schedules.

          By the time Collin was six months old, Glen and I decided we were going to move in together and we had found a house in Knoxville, Tennessee.

          Also by this time Mark was coming back from his injuries that he was out for. By now almost everybody knew who I was and what this company meant to me. They respected me and knew I was in charge. Also everyone loved having Collin around and they would always volunteer to baby-sit him when Glen and I wanted to go out.

I became a little heartbroken for a little while during the summer of 2000. I found out that Mark was getting married again. I guess he really did not love me like I thought he did when we had sex a year ago, but I kept it to myself.

          Glen on the other hand knew something was wrong with me after Mark announced he was getting married. He asked me, "Why did you not like hearing about Mark's news?"

          I knew then I had to tell Glen the whole truth about me. So, I asked Glen, "Can we could go talk somewhere in private?"

          He nodded his head and followed me to my office. I then went on to explain everything to him. "Glen, you might not know this and I know I never told anyone except for Shane that I knew Mark before I ever started working here or before I even had met the McMahon's." Then I went on to explain everything to him. He was not upset at all which surprised me, but he was a little mad that I never told him this before. I think once he knew that I never meant for him to be mad at me for this, he understood why I had to keep it from him.

He then asked me, "So, does that mean Collin is Mark's son?"

          "Yes, but only you and Shane know who Collin's father really is. I would also like it to stay between us."

          Well after we had that conversation, Glen and I got even closer than before. I fell completely in love with him, but I knew I would still have a piece of my heart would go towards Mark.

          After we said our "I love yous" to each other a few weeks later, it was about toward the end of the summer beginning of the fall that Glen asked me to marry him and I told him yes. ******


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

          Well, I got brought out of my thoughts again, when glen came in and asked, "Is everything going alright? I heard you crying."

          "Yes, as a matter of fact, I just finished all the wedding plans and everything is set to go for our New Year's Eve wedding."

          "Good, I'm glad. Now what were the tears about?"

          "I was just remembering when you proposed to me that's all."

          "Okay. Now how about we do a little bit of celebrating ourselves." He whispered into my ear. He then picked me up and carried me off to our bedroom. We then made love to each other.

          By the time Christmas came we were both ready to get married. Me more than Glen, because I wanted the truth to come out once and for all and it would be on the day of the weddi

          The day of the wedding, I was so nervous, but on top of it, I was not feeling that good as well. Three days before I found out I was six weeks pregnant. When I found out I was so happy that Glen and me were going to have a family together.

          The dresses I had picked out for my representatives were beautiful. I pocked out two beautiful shades of blue. Stephanie, who was wearing the tealish blue, was my maid-of-honor, and Amy "Lita" Dumas, who was wearing the sky blue, was my other representative. My dress which was white was like the others a simple a-line dress that had a flowing shirt to it with little bows around the waist. 

          Glen and his two representatives, Paul and Shane, wore all black tuxedos with Shane wearing the sky blue, Paul, being best-man, wearing the tealish blue, and Glen and Collin wearing white on their bow-ties and cubberbunds. Yes, I even put my son in a tuxedo. 

          Everything went fine with the ceremony at the church. We did not want that many people for the ceremony except for immediate family. Both Glen and I really did not want that many of our friends there because I think we both thought something might happen during the ceremony, but we did invite all of them for the wedding reception. 

          At the wedding reception something did happen and it was not a pretty site. We had programs made up and setting on the tables telling everybody who was in the wedding and the parents of both Glen and me. Well about half-way through the reception Sara, Mark's wife, was looking really good at the program and must of saw Collin's last name and the must have mentioned it to Mark, because he came over to both me and Glen and demanded answers.

          Glen looked at me and said, "Mark we will explain everything to you, but not here and now. Tonight is our might together to be happy."

          "Mark, please let me explain why I never really told you who I was." I told him with sadden eyes.

          Mark then walked off towards Collin to look at his son to really see. I did not like it at all, because I knew something was going to happen. I told Glen, "Please go get Collin and bring him to me. I do not like the look Mark just gave me before he walked over towards Collin."

          "Everything will be okay, nobody will ever let him take Collin away from you." He said, and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

          Once the night was over, I just felt terrified, because I knew we would not leave the reception hall without having to explaining what all happen and how I got there to Mark. I was right too.

          Mark came up to us and said, "Now is the time we talk about this?"

          "Fine, but if we are going to talk about this. It will only be Glen, Shane, Vince, you and me." I said to him.

          Paul, Stephanie, Linda, and Collin left the hall and went back to the house where they would be staying for the night. Before they left, I gave Collin a hug and a kiss goodnight.

          After they left the hotel, we sat down at a table and I explained to Mark everything that had happened to me since I left Houston all those years ago. I told him about what my father did, what I did in Boston, how I met Shane at college and how he introduced me to his family, the job they offer to me after graduation, and how Collin came about. I also explained to him that even though Glen and I are married now, we wanted him to be apart of Collin's life and we did intend to tell you, Mark, about him, but we thought that you would interrupt our happiness if you knew before than.

          "Barbara, I understand how you felt, but still you did not have no right in keeping my son from me." Mark said.

          "I know I did not, but at the time I was afraid and you were just divorced. I did not want you to take pity on me, because I was pregnant." I told him.

          "Mark, you can not put all the blame on her. I told her we should wait as well." Glen said.

          "Well you should of told me about it when you found out. I thought you were my friend." Mark said to Glen.

          "Mark, since Barbara really did not know how you would react to this and where you were at at the time. Can you blame her for not telling you. So I suggested to her to keep it quiet for a while. Plus I knew you were involved with Sara at the time as well." Shane said to him.

          "Mark, I just want to work this out to make both our lives happy. I know family means a lot to you, but you also have to realize that Glen and I are happy together and I will not let you take that away from me or from Collin, who does know who is father is. I never kept that from him." I said.

          "If you never kept my identity a secret from him, why keep it from me then." Mark said to me.

          "One, I was scared. Two, I saw how happy you were with Sara and I didn't want to interfere with that. Three, I did not want to jeopardized your career as well as mine. Last, I just did not want to bring that hurt I put away along time ago to come back." I said to Mark through my teary eyes.

          "And what hurt would that be?" Mark asked me.

          "The pain of not having you in my life." I said.

          Glen then came up to me and put his arms around me. He then said, "I think we are done for the night and for the next couple of days, so if you gentlemen don't mind, I'm going to take my wife home." Then he got up from his seat and picked me up and carried me off to our car in his arms.

          When we got to the house, we both noticed all the lights were still on and Shane and Vince just pulling up behind us in the driveway. I knew that I had a lot of explaining to do to the people who were in the house and I really did not want to do that tonight, but I knew I better do it before anything else bad could happen. So, Glen and I walked into the house to see everyone sitting in the den.

          I then went into the den with Glen, Shane, and Vince close behind me. Once we were all seated, I started to explain what all happen with Mark and how he reacted to my news. I also explained that I did what I thought was best for Collin and that no matter what happens Mark is not going to take my son away from or his family.

          Several weeks have past since that night. After the honeymoon, the talking, and the normal stuff that went on in my life. Mark and I came up with a way for Collin to spend sometime with both of us and it would not be putting that much strain on our lives. I even told Glen about the pregnancy and he was happy that we were going to have a family together. I also was happy on how my life was turning out to be.

Epilogue (18 years later)

          Collin grew up to love both his parents and was happy to see that they were happy. He was also glad to be a big brother to his three sisters and two brothers. He even was happy to find out that he had two older brothers as well. He never regretted his mother's decision on waiting to tell his father about him, because he had a great family. He also was happy because he got to see what his family did for a living.

          Mark and Sara lasted only about five years later after the wedding because she was killed in a car accident. Mark really did not fall in love again, because deep down inside I think he still loved me. He spent most of his spare time now being with either Collin or his other two sons. Once Sara died he decided it was time for him to retire from wrestling and spend the rest of his time with his family in Houston.

          Paul and Stephanie eventually became husband and wife three years later. They had three beautiful children of their own.

          Shane eventually took over for his father and is now running the only major and best sports entertainment company known to man.

          As for Glen and me, we are still happily married and I am still a dedicated worker for the federation. So is Glen. Even our children even played a part in the company at one point. We named our children Diana, Richard, Glen Jr., Trisha, and Callie. 

          Things really did turn out for the best.

The End.


End file.
